


The Bonding

by LippiLions19



Series: The Spirit Series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Some blood rituals, Sorry Not Sorry, have fun, sex is in the air
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LippiLions19/pseuds/LippiLions19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second book of demon drabble. More words, more sex. not done, no plans on when it will be done. NOT BETA READ SO DONT LOOSE YOUR SHIT OVER SOME STUPID MISTAKES. don't feel like editing. there are both where there is mind speak and i might go and distinguish those when it is not one o'clock in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The bonding ceremony is going to be beautiful. Sabina’s mother made her and Echo each a new dress. Sabina’s was a black halter dress similar in style to Brisa’s pit day dress. It didn’t have a back until just above the small of her back. It was pleated just below her breasts with a thin silver half band with black diamonds implanted in it. The band ended just around her sides where the fabric ended to leave her wings free. A silver band that clipped behind her neck held it up. The skirt ended at an angle. Stopping just below the juncture of her legs in front of her and steeply declining to almost touch the ground behind her. Again she had little panty covers as well as a strapless breast binder that was sewn in to the dress. Echo’s dress was a deep blue strapless cocktail design with silver embroidery along the edges. It shimmered as she walked. She is not nearly as beautiful as Sabina.

***

Lets back up a bit. After Bash broke the tension of the gathered crowd in the clearing there were no threats. It seamed as though all the demons were enthralled with us. All the demons that would have stood to appose us had been killed in the fights. There was some clapping and even more bowing. I did not expect the last thing. I thought that at least one of the gathered demons would try to kill us, or at least to hurt us. I’m not complaining though.

Later, after we helped clean up the clearing, it was time to make our way up to the surface to present ourselves to the rest of the clave. As a group Area and Alek, Brisa and Bash, and Sabina and I flew up to the top of the pit walls. We landed in the welcoming nook where all of the families of the girls who went into the pit with Sabina were waiting. There were loud cheers when they saw that there were no girls who didn’t get a male. It was a great party and it was announced that Area and Alek would have the first bonding ceremony and Sabina and I the last. That means that we would be bonded in two days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabina

I can’t believe it! It is time for Brisa’s bonding ceremony. She decided to have it by the fire lakes. We spent all day trying to clear out all of the excess stones and dust from the circle of ground she chose. A large fire crystal was charmed to grow right smack dab in the center of the clearing. Brisa chose to hold the ceremony right as the sun crystal is dimming and the moon crystal is waking up. She also thought it would be nice to have benches.

I helped her get dressed in the new dress her mum made for her. It is a skintight crimson silk little dress. It barely covers her ass and has a little hole for her tail. The top has thin spaghetti straps that hold the neckline of the dress up just over her breasts and in the back the straps cross between her wings and end in the fabric that is just over her butt. It leaves her whole back bare. There are tiny rubies sewn into the fabric as well as a gold dust to powder Brisa with after her hair and makeup are done. She asked her mum to do her hair and makeup this time. I’m not up set by that. Brisa’s mum is much better at makeup and hair then I am. 

The end result is beautiful; her hair is in miniature ringlets with minuscule ruby and gold pins holding some strands back from her face. Her mother went all out on the makeup too. She had a light dusting of gold powder all over her face and down between her breasts and down her back in rivulets. The eyes were made huge with a black liner and mascara. Over the black liner there were gold paint dots that started in the inner corner of her eyes and moved to the outside corner to make two swirls when they stopped being over her eyes. The first one swirled up at an angle to make it almost parallel with the centerline of her face. The second brought balance to the entire eye and had a small flat perfectly round shard of red crystal where the spiral ended.

“You are absolutely gorgeous my dear.” I said to Brisa.

“Show me what I look like.” She begged.

I slipped into her mind and projected an image of what she looked like. I herd her sharp intake of breath and felt the shock coursing through her body.

“Please don’t light your self on fire. I just finished that dress and don’t want to have to make a new one.” Snapped he mother jokingly.

“I’ll try not to mama.” She breathily replied.

“Are you nervous?” I asked her.

“Of course I am silly woman. You will be too, tomorrow that is. I can’t believe we only got back yesterday and Area and Alek are already mated.” She stated.

“I know. It was so strange to introduce Alek to mum and dad. They were so happy. It made me all tingly inside.”

“Aw, that’s so cute. What did your parents think of Fane? Did you tell them that you will be the princess of the entire demon nation?” she asked mischievously.

“They absolutely love him and no I haven’t told them. I’m going to wait to tell them until after were bonded. That way daddy wont try to kill Fane.” I replied with a forced smile.

“Ha, that’s probably a good idea. How is Fane taking the not being able to see you until the bonding thing?” she probed.

“Not well at all. He is going crazy. Earlier this morning I cut my finger a bit on a rock and he nearly killed his guard demon trying to get to me. I had to tell him I was fine for like half an hour and send him an image of the cut before would calm down. I think he is a little stressed out.” I said tightly.

“Oh dear. I feel bad for the guard demon. I wouldn’t want his job.”

“Nor would I. I’ll have to talk to Fane later. Try to keep him calm.”

“Have fun with that Sabina. I wonder how Bash is doing. Do you know can you link me to him?”

“I can try, one moment please.”

I found Bash without trouble and linked him into my mind while Brisa was still there.

Hello Princess, Hello my fire.

Hello Bash. Brisa just wanted to talk to you for a while so I’ll keep you connected for as long as I can.

Thank you Princess.

Thanks girl. Please butt out I have some very naughty things to say to my soon to be mate and wouldn’t want you to be traumatized my little friend.

Just because I’m a foot shorter then you doesn’t mean I’m any less mature. But I will get out. This isn’t something I want to listen to.

Thank you again Princess.

You’re very welcome. Try not to think too loudly. I will still get thoughts if they are shouted.

We will be quiet. Now BUTT OUT. Luv you girl.

Yeah yeah. Luv ya too.

I left that conversation after that though I was still in the physical room with Brisa and could still get feelings off of her and her vibes were starting to make me blush so I left the room trying to give her some privacy.

I went to go see if there was anything left to do in the clearing. The fire crystal was ready for the cup to be placed on it and the benches were set up around the alter like stone. I saw my mother sitting on one of the benches.

“Hi mum. What’s up?” I asked her.

“I was just wondering if you had picked your bonding site yet. We will have to start working on it as soon as Brisa’s ceremony is over.” She said with a small sniffle. 

“Yes I have. What’s wrong mum? You never cry.”

“It’s just that my little baby is all grown up. You came back from the pit so much more mature then when you went in. I can’t believe that you are already being bonded.” She wailed. 

“That’s the second time today someone’s referred to me as little.” I said almost to my self. “You know I will always love you.”

“I’m sorry I called you small. It’s just that you are so tiny. You look almost like a child. If it weren’t for the lack of hair on your back and legs you would be as small as the other children.” She cooed.

“Mother, stop it now. I am fully aware that I’m a lot smaller then the average demon but that doesn’t mean that I don’t have adult feelings, and being called child like makes me up set.” I gently scolded her.

“I know. You’re just so cute! I could just eat you up!” she squealed as she went to tickle my sides.

“Momma no!” I gasped out. “Stop it please. I’m getting bonded tomorrow! Let me be a big girl.”

“Oh alright.” She said with a smile. “Go get Brisa, it’s time to start the ceremony.”

I went to gather Brisa. There was a figurative sock on the door when I looked into their minds. So of course I nocked. It took a little while but eventually the sock vanished and the two very excited voices of my best friend and her mate showed up.

Come on Bina it was just getting good.

I’m sure it was Brisa, but it is time for the ceremony and I’m sure you don’t want to be late.

I’ll be waiting for you my fire. See you in a few minutes.

See you in a few Bash. Now Sabina get over here and please show me again what I look like.

I was just outside her room at that point so I just went inside. And I nearly peed my self. She had a dark blush over her cheeks and there were hundreds of little fires all over her room. It was hilarious. I couldn’t stop laughing. Brisa put out all the fires and gave me a scorching look, pun intended.

“You better not say anything.” She warned.

“Cross my heart.” I said while still giggling. 

“Meany. I have to go. See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.”

I wasn’t allowed to see the ceremony until I had found my mate and it was my turn. I had no idea what to expect. I knew the basic concepts. Fane and I would have to mix our blood. It didn’t mater how. Brisa And Bash chose to use a ceremonial goblet. They would slit their palms and let their blood mixes in the cup then both drink some of it. I don’t think Fane and I will do that. Area and Alek slit their palms as well though they just clasped their hands together. We may do that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fane

Sabina went out today and found the perfect place to have our ceremony. It is in the stalagmite forest. There is a natural clearing under a thin dome of pure clear quarts. The rock looks like the finest glass. She sent me an image of the place as soon as she found it as well as directions on how to get there. Not long after that I felt a sharp pain through her mind. I was terrified. I thought someone was trying to hurt my love. I had to go find her and help her. It took me all of 2 seconds to incapacitate my guard. Then I herd her.

FANE!! STOP! I’M FINE. You don’t have to kill your guard. I’m fine. I just cut myself on a rock. It is already healing. I’m fine. Please let your guard up. He needs oxygen. Let him up Fane.

You are sure you are fine? 

Yes I am sure. I’ll send you an image.

I saw an image of her tiny finger. It had a long thin cut from the second knuckle to the base of it. It didn’t look that deep and as I inspected it, it was already healing up. Her beautiful red blood was seeping back into her finger until all that was left of the injury was a thin grey line with a little drop of blood at one end. Then even the line disappeared and Sabina wiped away the drop of blood.

See all better. There is no need to worry. I’m sorry for causing your stress.

Never be sorry about anything. It is my job to stress out over your pain. I just can’t stand being away from you.

I know. We will see each other tomorrow. I love you.

I love you too. See you tomorrow.

After this little incident I decided I was going to surprise her by creating the perfect alter for our bonding. So after Brisa’s bonding I followed her directions through the forest and found the dome. It rely was perfect. It was perfectly round with a diameter of about 75 yards. I found the center or the dome and just stood there. Then an idea came to me.

Hurriedly I used my powers to create my vision. Then I went back to my guesthouse on the way I found the most perfect little clearing. I had to do a little matinence on it but it cleaned up pretty nicely. Then I used my powers to create the den that Sabina and I would need. I channeled all of my powers into the ground and let them take over my body. I took close to three hours but in the end I was happy with my skills.

Sabina my love are you still awake?

Yes, what is it?

I have a surprise for you. It will have to wait for tomorrow though.

Why did you tell me then? That wasn’t very nice. Can I guess?

I chuckled at the rapid changes in her mental tone. She went from pouty to excited and playful in a split second.

Of course you may guess my love. I don’t think you will get it right though. And no looking through my mind. That is cheating. 

Ok… is it jewelry?

Nope

A new dress?

Wrong again

A baby animal?

Definitely not

A fire flyer?

Nope

Uugghh… will you give me a hint?

No I most certainly will not. That would bee cheating. Do you give up?

Yes. I guess I’ll just have to wait till tomorrow.

Don’t sound so down my dear. Tomorrow we will be bonded.

I know I can’t wait. I love you

I love you too

Good night

And good night to you my lovely

After that I fell asleep under the stars my powers still humming from their extensive use. Though that was the most I had ever used my powers it felt as though I had hardly scratched the surface. Tomorrow I will be bonded to the most beautiful woman in the entire enclave. It’s a good thing I have so much power, I will have to protect her. She surprised me too though, I never expected her to be able to bring someone back from near dead. I’ve never herd of it being done either. When I woke up I could still feel the power poring off of her in droves. She will be a force to be reckoned with when she gets complete control of her power. With that thought I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabina

When I woke up this morning there was complete and utter chaos ensuing in my den. We had received a package in the middle of the night and we got it in the morning and my mother nearly threw a fit. The package contained the most beautiful dress I had ever seen along with a note that reads as the following. 

I’m sorry for the short notice but Fane wishes for the Princess to ware this to the bonding ceremony tonight.   
Respectfully your friend Bash

P.S. Brisa sais, “Just wait for tonight Chica, it will blow your mind.” and then she sais to write winkey face winkey face. 

“How dare he change the dress design! Who does he think he is? Lucy? Well he’s not. And why is Brisa’s new mate calling you Princess? What’s that all about, little girl?” she raved and ranted about the injustice of the sudden change in plans for a good half hour. Eventually she accepted that we would just have to work with the time allotted. Fane said that we had to have the ceremony at the exact time as when the moonstone is at its peak just before it starts dimming again. He said today was perfect because the moonstone would go through an eclipse tonight. The spontaneous brightening of the crystal will add an air of mystery to the event. 

I spent a good 3 hours in the washing room today just washing and massaging my skin with different soaps, sands, and oils. After all that pampering my skin was so smooth and my hair so glossy. We just let my hair hang in its natural curls down my back with the first headband fane had ever given me holding it off my face, some of the strands were dipped in a silver paint that dried soft so my hair would still curl. For makeup mother lined my eyes with a black charcoal pencil and put incredibly thin silver lines over that that fanned out at the corner to look like little pieces of spiders silk. Silver dust was powdered lightly on my cheeks under my cheekbones and over the top of my head. The dress that fane wanted me to ware was a full-length pitch-black concoction. It had one strap going over my right shoulder that attached to the back of the dress in the middle. There was a thin silver belt of miniature roses the same as my headband just under my breasts fused to the fabric by magic that slanted down slightly in the back to avoid my wings. The fabric above the belt ended right before it intersected my wings. I’m sure the fabric was enchanted to not let details of my body be seen through the thin light fabric. The fabric was he lightest I have ever felt with silver thread sewn into the hems and just under the belt to look like falling stars. The skirt fell al the way to my toes. It had been pleated under the belt and fell in light vertical waves. I could hardly feel the fabric at all.

The moonstone was going to be near its dawning point within the hour so we had to put the finishing touches on me and then start heading over to the dome. It would take 4 hours to walk to the dome and it was a custom for all the mated women who could walk that distance to walk with the girl who was about to be mated to her alter. As the women walked we saw men, older women who could no longer walk as far as the dome and young mothers with daughters still at their breasts flying above us. They would get there in half the time of the other women. There were about 200 other women walking with me including Area and Brisa. They still had their metal dust, Brisa’s gold and Area’s bronze, on showing that they were the other two women who had bonded this cycle. We women walked in a straight line the longest bonded women in the front and the shortest in the back. In the groups that were still in their childbearing cycles, there were quite a few women that were obviously pregnant. I was last in line with Brisa as the demon ahead of me and Area ahead of her. All the women walked with their wings straight up. There were 8 men walking with us, 2 from each of the 4 physical elements, to protect us if need be.

When we got to the dome all the women before me took their places beside their mates who had already made it to the dome. Even before we entered the dome there were gasps of awe at the superb metalwork over the 5 foot wide door. I recognized Fane’s hand in the sculpting of the tiny vines of silver roses with the obsidian centers, as they were the same as the ones on my headband and belt just bigger. As the women went inside they found to their delight that there were benches set up in the same spiral that they have to stand in at other ceremonies. The spiral started to the left of the door and slowly inches towards the center of the dome. There were easily 15 rows of cast iron benches that liked as though if you sat on them they would break. There was an obsidian path that started as wide as the door and got progressively smaller as it got longer. The path ended at a footbridge that was barely 2 feet across and arched over a trench of firewater, there were little glowing fire flyers dancing over the illuminated water. They darted left and right, over and under the little footbridge, creating multi colored streaks heavily leaning towards blues and greens with some reds and purples mixed in. The footbridge had the same design of roses along its edges as the door had. At the end of the bridge there was a little incline to a raised, circular platform with the most beautiful silver structure I have ever seen. There were five thin poles of pure silver that started arching toward each other after about 8 feet. They met in a circle of silver to create an open space in the center of the structure. A roof on the structure started with the curve and ended at the circle. The silver roses made there way off the bridge, up over the incline, and up all the poles to circle the edge of the roof. As I was noticing the roses on the roof I saw something spinning out of the corner of my eye. I looked straight up. There was a very large hole in the top of the dome and extending from that were silver and black spirals going in opposing directions just as Fane and my eyes and the design on my back. In the center of the structure directly under the hole in the roof and top of the dome, stood the Alter. It was a pure black diamond formation that had a wild beauty. It was rough around the edges but crystal clear at the same time.

 

While noticing all of this I was making my way up the isle made by the path. I saw Brisa and Bash sitting in the first seats closest to the Alter. Brisa was looking around in awe then her eyes found me, and the biggest smile I have ever seen came over her face. I quickly slipped into her mind and saw what I looked like for the first time. The light from the firewater and fire flyers brought out the silver in everything on me. My dress liked like it was moving by its self and the belt and headband were casting mysterious shadows on them selves. The silver powder on my cheeks made me look older and the powder on my forehead made my diamond stand out. The silver in and on my eyes made them glow. The silver strips in my hair made it look like it was slithering through the water.

When I got up to the alter I looked down at it and saw that there was a white diamond shape in the middle of the flat top and an even smaller black diamond in the middle of that. I stood behind the Alter and turned back to the entrance. I saw Fane coming in the opening and held my breath till he got to the bridge. He was naked from the waist up. On his bottom half he had loose fitting pants made of the same fabric as my dress with the silver thread starting at the cuffs and going up, looking like rising stars. I noticed that his feet were bare. He had silver dust padded over his shoulder and down his back between his wings. Some of his hair had been painted like mine. He was beautiful. He walked up to me and stood on the opposite side of the alter. 

“Are you ready my love?” he asked.

“I was ready as soon as I was born.” I replied.

His only reply was a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fane

I looked Sabina over. I out did myself on the dress. It was perfect for the blood binding I had planed. I pressed my thumb into the black diamond and the blade I had hidden in the Alter revealed its self. It was a small blade only as long as Sabina’s thumb. It was wicked sharp though. I explained to Sabina what I was going to do. I was going to make one small cut on my right palm and one on the left side of her chest then press my palm against her chest. She was then going to do the same thing to her hand and my chest and we would be bonded. She gave a small nod and watched me make the cut on my hand. Then she looked into my eyes ad I was blown away at the depth of emotion I saw there. I saw that she trusted me with her body, mind, and soul. 

I looked down briefly to make the cut on her chest and herd her small gasp. Her eyes had clouded over with desire. Even just the small amount of my blood left on the knife had affecter her that much. A small trickle of blood was flowing out of the wound and into the neckline of her dress. I quickly pressed my hand to her chest and the pain of reopening the already healing wound snapped her out of het stupor. She griped the knife tightly in her left hand and made the incision on her right then she reached up and slit a very shallow track over my heart. When she pressed her hand to my chest a thousand things happened at once. I could fee every beat of her heart, I could see her arousal, I could feel everything she and all the other demons in the dome were feeling, and I could see a little gold dot appear in both of Sabina’s eyes, just over her pupil and in one of the petals the spirals in her eyes make. 

I saw here eyes widen and knew I probably had the same dot in my eyes. I took her hand off my chest and clasped it tightly. She took my hand and did the same. There were a few demons clapping. The feelings were so intense. We turned towards the door and started walking back down the path. All the demons we passed stood and pressed their right hand closed into a fist over their left shoulder and dipped their heads in a show of respect, as is tradition to the newly bonded pair. I took Sabina’s hand and led her to the clearing that I found after making the bonding alter. I took her down our new den. The entrance is in the side of a hill. There are stairs going down 30 feet into an entrance room. The celling’s are made of glow stone. At the moment the stones are glowing with a soft reddish golden light imitating the fading of the sunstone. There are two tunnels going off the entrance room directly across from each other, we explored the one on the left first. To get to the rooms we had to go through a smaller tunnel that is about five feet long. It seems as though there is five feet of rock between the rooms. The first room went off the tunnel to the left was a round kitchen. The kitchen had a cold cupboard and a cooking fireplace as well as a dish cupboard. There was a shelf for dry goods and sink in the counter. The water from the sink drains to a purification center deep under ground and is cycled back into the environment. There is counter space all around the room. There is one small round table in the center of the room. Sabina’s eyes were alight with the possibilities of all the things she could make in the room.

We went down the tunnel to the next room. It was off the right side of the main tunnel. The room was a large round eating room. There was a long rectangular table with 14 places. Food counter all the way around the room with some places to keep hot food hot some places to keep cold food cold. 

The third room of to the left past the kitchen was the living room. There are 3 couches arranged around a rug. The couches are pushed up against the walls and are separated with some room between them. A side table between the ends of the couch directly across from the entrance and the couch to the left of the entrance, a book shelf between the ends of couch directly across from the entrance and the couch to the right of the entrance, small table on either side of the entry. There are children’s books on the second to the bottom shelf of the book shelf, adult books on the fifth and sixth shelves, school books on the third and forth shelves, all the shelves are a foot and a quarter high. There is a stepping stool so Sabina can reach the top shelf. Children’s toys are on the very bottom shelf of the bookshelf. There is a gilded rocking horse in the middle of the rug. Glow stone lamps on all the tables and hanging over the rug. Sabina and I sat on the couch for a few minutes enjoying the grandeur of the room.

The last three rooms are bathrooms. They all had a toilet in the back right hand corner and a sink in the left hand corner. There is polished silver looking plate over the sink and a glow stone fixture over the looking plate. It wasn’t very big but it would do quite nicely.

We went back to the entrance room and to the right tunnel, by this time the glow stone celling is giving off a soft silvery light. The first four rooms on the right side of the room are single bedrooms. The room has a super single bed in the back left corner the long side against the left wall the short side against the back wall. There is a desk with a chair in the back right corner the long side against the back wall the short side against the right wall. There is a dresser that is 3 feet wide, 1.5 feet deep, 5 feet tall, and indented into the wall between the bed and the desk it has 3 rows of 2 cubbies. There is a bookshelf built into the right wall which 7.5 feet tall. It has 6 shelves that are 1.25 feet high, 1 foot deep, and 4 feet wide. There is 1 foot between the start of the shelves and the edge of the desk. The closet built into the left wall in front of the bed that is 4 feet wide, 7 feet tall, 2 feet deep, there is 1 foot between the hanging bar and the top of the closet. There is some storage space next to the bookshelf with 1 foot between the end of the bookshelf and the start of the storage space. The space is 2 feet deep, 3 feet wide, and 8 feet tall. It has 8 shelves each of which is 1 foot high. The bottom two shelves hold 2 towels, 2 fitted bed sheets, 2 top bed sheets, 2 pillowcases, 2 face cloths, 1 comforter, shampoo, conditioner, body soap, toothpaste and brush, and a foldable hamper. The walls next to the entry are covered with large polished silver looking plate. The silver is flawless and casts a perfect reflection.

“All of these rooms are perfect!” Sabina exclaimed.

“So you like your surprise then.”

“I love it! Thank you!”

“Don’t you want to see the rest of the house?” I asked her.

“Yes!! Lets go.” she replied almost giddily.

The last three bedrooms are twin rooms. In each room one of the beds is pushed up against the walls in the far left corner with the short side against the back wall and the long side pushed against the left wall. There is a table between the 2 beds. The table is pressed up against the back wall. The next bed is the same size with the short side pushed against the back wall. There is no room between the beds and the walls. There is no room between the sides of the table and the beds on either side of it. In the far right corner there is a desk with its short side pressed up against the back wall and its long side pushed up against the right wall. There is half a foot of wall space between the first and second desk on the right wall. The second desk is the same size as the first desk and is pressed up against the right wall as well. There is 1 foot of wall space between the second desk and the first bookshelf. The bookshelf is indented into the right wall by 1 foot, it is 9 feet tall, it has 9 shelves, and it is 4 feet wide. There is an identical bookshelf exactly across from it on the left wall there is half a foot between the edge of the bookshelf and the front wall. There is a closet/dresser on either side of the door. The closets are 3.5 feet wide and 9 feet tall. The bottom 4 feet is the dresser part. It has 4 shelves each 1-foot high. The top 5 feet are the closet. The hanger bar is 3 inches from the top of the closet. The entire thing is 2 feet deep. There are two spaces for storage. The first space is over the bedside table. It starts 2 feet off the ground and goes up 7 feet. It is 2 feet deep and 2 feet wide. It has 7 shelves. The other space is between the second bed and the first desk. It starts half a foot from the floor and goes up 9 feet. It is 2 feet deep and 2 feet wide. There are 9 shelves.

“How did you know that we would need three twin rooms?” asked Sabina.

“I didn’t. I just fed my powers into the ground and let them do what they whatever they felt they needed to. This is my first time down here too,” I replied.

“Can we finish the tour later? I have a little something I want to do with you,” she said with a cheeky grin.

“Why Mrs. Sabina. Whatever could you mean?” I tossed back.

She stood up on her tiptoes and pulled my head down to hers. Then to my utter delight she ran her mouth from my ear to the corner of my mouth and back.

She whispered, “I think you know what I mean.”

I bent down and picked her up, one arm around her back and one under her knees. Her tail was winding and unwinding around my arms and torso, her wings fluttering behind us. Her arms were around my neck. I felt her lips all placing butterfly kisses all along my jaw and down my neck. I ran with her to the room at the very end of the tunnel and kicked open the door. We made our way to the bed placed in the center of the back wall, her tail already working on my pants off, and lost ourselves in oblivion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabina

I wake up wrapped up in Fane’s arms, still completely naked. He is still asleep. I think about all the things I learned last night. After Fane burst into the room I got his pants off and he got my blood stained dress off. My headband fell and disappeared under the bed. Fane gently laid me down on the bed and lay down beside me. He took my hands in his and kissed me straight on the mouth. I let go of his hands and wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. The press of his lips on mine was addictive. I wanted more, needed to feel more. He took the hint. He moved the top half of his body over mine and slipped his knee between my thighs. I wove my fingers through his hair and tugged gently at the roots. Fane was making a low growling sound in the back of his throat that was resonating through his chest. In response my back arched up off the bed and pressed my breasts against his chest. He shifted his weight onto his left arm and ran his right hand down my arm to my side and down to my hip. His fingers dug into the soft flesh there. His hands are so big that they cover my whole hip and part of my ass. I moaned into his mouth as he massaged my body. His hand moved lower down my leg and he pilled it up to wrap around his hip. I felt his erection rubbing against my center and a flash of heat went straight to womb. 

He repositioned his body again; this time lying on his side pressed up against my body his lips never leaving mine. I bit his lip in protest of the sudden loss of weight on my body but he just chuckled and bit right back sucking my bottom lip into his mouth to sooth the small hurt. His tongue slipped between my teeth and explored the inside of my mouth. Or tongues did battle in the most sensual way imaginable. I ran the tip of my tongue over his sharp teeth and tickled the hard palate behind them. As I retracted he lightly bit down to scratch the surface of my tongue. His hands were busy on my body roaming over the planes of my stomach up to mold my breasts. It felt so good! His mouth moved off mine to trail kisses all over my jaw to my neck tracing the vein there. His head moved lower over my collarbone to the tops of my breasts. Suddenly he latched on to my nipple and gave it a little nip. I yelped but his tongue was already soothing the irritated peak. His hand went down to the juncture of my thighs and tickled the sloth skin there. I widened my legs and he slid his long fingers down the crease to my clit. I gasped in pleasure and surprise at the intensity of the feelings he was creating with his ministrations. I was getting lost in the extreme pleasure of his mouth and hand on my breast and his hand on my juncture when I felt one of his fingers slip inside. I instantly stiffened. It was uncomfortably tight. He started probing in and out and soon his finger slid more smoothly and the good feelings returned. Then he wiggled another finger in. Again it was too tight. I tensed up but that made it hurt. 

“Relax he said. This will make it easier. Just enjoy it.” He said softly, soothingly.

“Alright.”

I relaxed and he was right. He moved his head back up my body and reclaimed my mouth. His kisses were softer now and in no time at all I felt a bubble growing in the lowest part of my tummy. It got bigger and bigger and his fingers mover faster and deeper. Then the bubble exploded and my body was wracked with waves of pleasure so intense I saw stars. After the waves had subsided fane drew his fingers out of my body and licked them clean.

“Mmmmm, you taste so good. You are ready.” He moaned. 

He took my hands and pressed them into the bed above my head and positioned himself at my entrance. I looked down. His erection was so big I didn’t think there was any way it could fit inside. He kissed me one more before thrusting deep into me. I gasped, it hurt. He pulled out and pushed in twice more going deeper each time. Tears gathered in my eyes. One spilled over and he wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

“I’m sorry I hurt you. You are slight compared to me but in a moment it will be better. Tell me when it stops hurting.” He said.

I nodded. He was still inside of me and after a while the pain began to subside.

“I’m alright now.”

Fane began to move and the good feelings started to come back again. His hands started to roam over my body again. His mouth on mine was hungry. The bubble was building again and Fane was thrusting harder. The climax was so close, just a little faster, a little harder, and a little deeper. And then it was there, the explosion, the wonder feelings. And Fane came right along with me. I felt him spilling inside of me and as he came he expanded locking himself in place. But that was too much. The overly sensitized nerves of my channel couldn’t take the extra stimuli and I came again even harder then the first two times. I came so hard that I blacked out.

I awoke a moment later with Fane still buried deep inside. He was shaking my shoulder trying to wake me up.

“Sabina, are you ok?” he asked anxiously.

“mmmm” I replied fuzzily with a content smile on my face.

“Can you talk?” he asked, now amused.

I shook my head no and that prompted a bout of light laughter from Fane. He pulled out and rolled onto his side.

“You’re sure you are ok though. Please. Tell me if you want or need anything.” He said, a little furrow appearing on his brow.

I put my hand on his face assuring him I was fine and to shut up and go to sleep with me. He chuckled at that but pulled us both to the top of the bed to sleep the right way up. He pulled me to his chest and that was that.

Now fully awake, and slightly aroused, I decide to look around. The bed is so soft and cool. I look around the room and am astonished by the beautiful simplicity of everything. The room is a very large half circle. The celling looks to be about twenty feet high. The door is in the curved wall, the bed directly across from the door. There is a cast iron table on either side of the bed with a glow stone lamp in the middle. The table has two shelves under it and a cubby in the wall over it. The bed has a built in stone headboard and a cast iron canopy with our silver roses climbing up it and lining the support frame. All the canopy posts are connected to the others by poles. There is black gauzy looking fabric draped over frame. The fabric winds down the poles between the flowers. The result is quite beautiful and puts contrasts greatly with the sheets on our bed.

A full size copy of our binding platform complete with the trench of firewater and fire flyers is to the right of our bed though the water is only an inch or two deep. In the structure in place of the Alter there is a baby’s bed made of silver inlayed with black and white diamond. The cushion in the crib is made of Warb down wrapped up in the softest of black Burge hide. The blankets on the bed are made of what looks like from here to be worn silver flannel. Beside the bed there is a small chair that looks like it would be just the right size for me to sit in to feed our children. The chair is made of delicate silver chains hanging from the support bars of the, the seat and back are made from black fabric woven between the silver frames. 

The floor of the room is black basalt the curved wall is alternating white quartz and polished silver there is an arch our roses over the door. There is another door leading to a small tunnel just tall enough for Fane to walk through on the flat wall on the left side of the bed. Between the bed and the smaller door and between the bed and the baby’s structure there are bookshelves indented into the walls that are at least 20 feet long.

I gently loosened Fanes arm from around my waist and scooted off the bed. I turned to look at him. He looked so peaceful. His skin in sharp contrast to the white Burge hide cushion and sheets. His face took on a troubled expression at my departure but he stayed asleep. I made my way over to the small door and explored down the tunnel. 

After about 10 feet the tunnel split off into two tunnels both perpendicular to the original. I go down the tunnel on the right first and came to the most extensive closet I have seen. It is so big that a lounge bench could fit, and does, in it with 6 feet of space surrounded it in all directions. All my clothes from my old den are on the left wall, along as some new dresses and outfits like my pit day shirt and skirt. I see dresses of all colors, fabrics, and styles all fitted to my specific shape. To my delight the binding dress my mother made me is in a spider silk preservation bag hanging at the start of my side. On the back wall there are cubbies and hooks. On the hooks there are thin little belts and soft flowing scarves. The cubbies in the wall hold little buckets that I assume hold panties and breast binders, as well as Fanes under clothes. The cubbies on the very bottom hold domestic supplies such as extra sheets and pillowcases. Fane’s side of the closet contains mostly pants though I do see some more formal shirts.

I go back out the door and down the left tunnel. It leads to the most luxurious bathroom I have ever seen. The entire floor is tiled in rose quartz and the walls are a smoky grey stone. There is a blocked off portion in the back right corner that I think is the toilet and sink. There is an open shower to the right of the door, the floor slanting slightly to drain the water to the purification sight. To the left of the door there are two zero depth pools, both ending at the wall that has the door in it at 3.5 feet deep. The first is a hot bathing pool. There is a ledge that you can sit on under the water, the seat about a foot under the surface, and there are a few small cubbies in the wall the bath backs into to hold soaps and oils and things. There is a narrow walk between the hot bathing pool and the cool rinsing pool, which is pressed up against the front and left wall. In the back left corner there is a long, tall cast iron counter with a black top and roses climbing the legs and lining the a shelves built into the frame. There is polished silver looking plate mounted over it on the wall. The bottom shelf has towels, face cloths, and soap, oils, and tooth products. The second shelf had all sorts of powders, pastes, liners, glossers, sparkles, sweet and fresh scents for me, musky and spicy for Fane, and minerals in hundreds of different colors and shades. There are extra brushes and removers. I see like 100 different types of hairbrushes including paddle brushes, round brushes, and wet combs.

On top of the counter there is a heavy silver box. The box has 5 drawers and a top compartment with a clear crystal window in the top. Through the window I see the headband of silver roses and another headband beside it. It looks like it would slip down over my hair to rest across my forehead just over my diamond. It is made of silver and comes to a downward facing point. Hanging from the point is a small crystal rose. The rose would hang in the middle of my diamond. In the first drawer under the compartment I find more headbands in all different styles and materials. 

In the second drawer I find bangles and anklets. In the third I find several dainty silver finger rings with different stones set in them. In the forth drawer there are necklaces and small chest plates that I can magically fuse to my skin to keep my strapless dresses and shirts up. In the last drawer I find the most precious gift of all. In that drawer there are 2 small obsidian stones and 8 small diamond stones all in a silver settings sitting on a pillow next to a small silver chain bracelet. For every child I have and keep during a cycle one charm will be fused to the bracelet and I will wear that bracelet until the start of the next cycle. Then I would get another bracelet while keeping the previous bracelets. At the end of the child cycles I wear the bracelets until I die. I don’t know how Fane knew or if he even did consciously but I am very happy that we will have so many children.

There is a smaller gold box beside my silver one, I assume it is Fane’s. The window in the top displays a band of silver that would slip over his hair and rest over his forehead. It is shaped just like my crown except instead of a hanging rose there are engraved roses around the band. In the first drawer under the window there are silver finger rings, some of them have stones set in them and some are engraved with roses. In the second drawer there are silver anklets and hip plates that will hold up loose fitting pants. In the last drawer there is a larger bracelet in the same stile as my child charm bracelet. The 10 obsidian and diamond stones are a little bigger then the ones in my box.

I make my way back to the main room and into bed. Fane is laying on his back now. His tail twitching and his wings fully retracted. I climbed over him to straddle his hips. The stubborn demon won’t wake up so I start using my hair to tickle him. First his nose, that only twitches. Then his chest he scratches at that but still isn’t stirring. I look behind me and notice that at least one part of him is awake. I make a bold move and brush my hair over my very attentive friend. Still no wake ups on the male front though I did see his face flinch. Time for more drastic measures. Slowly I shifted my weight onto me feet and lifted myself off the bed a little. I positioned my self over my new friend and slowly eased my self down over it until I had taken it all in. I am now back on my knees trying to stay balanced on the soft bed. Dam man, I need Fane awake! He had better wake up now or he will miss all the fun. I start moving up and down on Fane. He opens one groggy eye and I get very still. The eye closes. Ok now I am having some mutinous thoughts about my mate. I stars making small circles with my hips and all of a sudden Fanes hands clamp down over my thighs. His eyes slowly open and there is nothing sleepy about them now.

“Why you sneaky little demon. You would rely assault your mate while he is sleeping. I’m surprised at you,” he scolded with a wicked look in his eye.  
I quickly reassess the situation. It appears as though I’ve made a very big mistake. Fane starts slowly grinding his hips into my groin. It feels amazing. Then all of a sudden I’m on my stomach and Fane is lying on top of me.

“Wait, what just happened?” I gasped out.

“Well you were being a bad girl and I think you should think about the consequences of your actions before you complete those actions.” He replied huskily. 

I gulped, not quite sure what he was planning on doing. He removed his weight from my body but wouldn’t let me up. He lifted my hips into the air and spread my legs apart, but left my shoulders down. 

“Is this ok?” he asked me.

“It’s different, but I like it.” 

I squirmed imagining how exposed I was. All those thoughts vanished from my mind with the first touch fanes hand in my slick folds. 

“Great Lucy! Fane that feels amazing!” I exclaimed.

His fingers were busy working on me so he trailed open-mouthed kisses up my legs always stopping just before he got to where I wanted it the most. I felt two long fingers push their way inside. Slowly curling to test my erogenous zone. A delicious feeling akin to a sneeze racked my body and I almost came right then and there. A gush of wetness bathed my woman parts in anticipation of Fane in side of me. I wiggled my ass in the air practically begging him to enter. In response he grabbed my ass cheeks to still my rapid movements and oh so slowly entered me. The feel of him slowly going deeper and deeper set my teeth on edge. I tried to shove backwards to take him fully but his hands kept me from getting anywhere.

Finally after almost 2 minutes of the slow, probing penetration he was all the way inside. He felt so big inside, buried al the way. He started a gentle rocking rhythm. Slowly moving in and out, pulling out almost all the way then gently sliding back in. The bubble was back and as fast approaching as ever. It was almost here. Then he stopped moving. I started to panic. How could he stop now? I am so close.

“Fane! Move! Now please I am so close. Please!” I begged him.

“Your wish is my command, my love.” And with that he rocked into me. In his frenzied state a strange rumbling sound started coming from his chest that only served to drive me deeper into the throws of passion. In no time at all I reached my climax. Fane came with me. This time he didn’t lock in. He immediately withdrew and sat back on the bed pulling me onto his lap, a look of pure love on his face. 

“It has begun then.” He said quietly.

“I suppose it has.” I replied with a small laugh.

A male demon will only lock into his mate when she is not pregnant. I didn’t expect this to happen so soon. It looks like it’s a good thing Fane’s powers thought to put in a babies bed.

“I can’t wait till you start showing. What should we name her?” he asked excitedly.

“I think we should put a hold on that for now. Though I’ve always liked the name Fadri.”

“That is a beautiful name. What should we name her if she is a spirit user?”

“You pick.” I gushed already thinking of all the possibilities.

“How about Shiva? Or what about Skylar?”

“I like Shiva.” I told him, looking down at my belly, softly caressing the place where our child was already growing.

“I love you with all that I am my mate, my Sabina.”

“I love you too with all my heart.”

We sealed our vow with a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabina

We explored the rest of the den. The rooms on the left side of the bedroom tunnel are bathrooms. We went into the bathroom closest to our room but Fane couldn’t get in. The door is warded against men. I think that it’s hilarious. Fane motions me to continue so I tap into his mind and project all that I am seeing. It is a large bathing room with 3 overhead showers and a hot and cool bathing pools. The showers are on the back wall separated by thin shoulder high walls made of rose colored crystal. The floors are made of black tiles and the walls of white quartz with thin gold veins running through it. There is a long aquamarine counter on the right wall a large polished silver plate over it. There are six designated sections in the counter separated by thin gold bars set into the stone. There are two shelves under the counter top with walls falling from the top separating the six spaces. In each of the spaces, on the first shelf from the top, there are many powders, creams, pastes, pencils, sweet and fresh scents, and glossers. On the second shelf there are towels, soaps, oils, tooth stuff, and face cloths. On top of the counter there are small silver boxes like the one in my bathroom except they only have one drawer under the windowed compartment. In the top there are baby girl headband made silver in each with a single rose in the center in the same style as mine. The bottom drawers have some small bracelets and anklets. The pools are bigger but shallower then the ones in our bathroom and there are more cubbies.

We moved down to the next room, it was a toilet room and again Fane couldn’t get in. there are 3 separate stalls with doors on them and three sinks on the left hand wall. There are small polished silver plates over the sinks.

The next two rooms are also toilet rooms, they are smaller then the first. Fane can enter these ones. There is one stall and one sink in

“The other bathrooms must be gender specific.” I said.

“Yes they must be.”

The next bathroom was like the second. Except it had only 2 stalls and sinks. This time I could not get into the room and Fane could.

“Does this mean that we are going to have girls and boys?” I asked excitedly.

“Yes I think it does.” 

The bathroom has a hot and a cool bathing pool and two showers with walls separating them up to Fanes waste. The floor and counter ate made of shiny black stone, the pools are edged in black marble that has white quartz and gold veins running through it. The counter has two spaces separated by a gold inlayed band. There is only one shelf under the counter and it has towels, soaps, face cloths, tooth stuff, and a few spicy scents. There is a gold box on the counter like Fane’s except a little wider, like its double sided. In the top there are two baby sized boy’s headbands, both silver and in the same style as Fan’s but with only one rose engraved in the center of the point.

That is the last room in the hallway so Fane and I make our way back to our room. when we got into the room I decided I was going to have a quick shower. Fane said he was going to check out the closet and maybe go get us something to eat.

I ran into the bathroom and picked some soaps I liked the smell of and turned on the water. As soon as the water started steaming I step under the relaxing spray. I clean my hair and body with a harsh scrubbing soap and sooth the scratches with seu flower oil. The seu flower smells faintly like oranges. I use a softer soap that smells like rain to clean my parts and wings. Our wings are very sensitive to soaps so I have to be careful what I use on them. To shine my hair I use silk seed oil, the oil smells like vanilla. After my shower I toweled off and went to the closet, wrapped in my towel, to pick my clothes for the day. Fane was already in there pulling out a pair of shimmery goldish pants. I picked a dark blue strapless shirt that had gold embroidering in the hem and black leggings. While my back was turned Fane came up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

“Mmmmm, you smell so good” he whispered into my ear.

“Go have a shower you goof.” I exclaimed as he tickled my sides.

“Ok momma.” He cooed as he patted my tummy.

I gave him a look. 

What’s the look for love?

Baby can’t hear you yet silly.

I know but it makes me happy.

Makes me happy too. Now, go shower.

Fane let me go and went to go shower. I picked a black thong out of one of the cubbies and a backless breast binder from another. I took all of my clothes to the bathroom so I could get a chest plate to hold my shirt and binder up. When I got in there, Fane was still showering. I could smell his soap. It had some sort of spicy earthy smell. 

I went over to my box ant took out the thinnest plate I could find and stuck it to my skin just over my breasts. I clipped the binder into it and slipped the shirt on over it all. As soon as the iron particles in the top of the shirt caught hold of the strip the binder heated up to match my body temp telling me the process was complete. It is always so embarrassing when a chest plats disengages and your shirt falls off it is much easier to just wait the extra few seconds for it to seal itself. I pulled the thong and leggings on sliding my tail through the hole in the pants. I opened up the bottom drawer in my box and took out the bracelet. Fane stepped out of the shower and came over to me, a towel wrapped around his waist. I held out my hand to him and handed him the bracelet. He took the thin chain and clipped it around my right wrist. When the latch closed it disappeared and the metal fused closed around my wrist. He turned to the counter and got his bracelet and handed it to me. I clipped it around his right wrist. 

“Thank you love”

Your welcome

Fane dropped his towel and pulled on his pants. He gave me a sly look. Now that we know I am pregnant we can’t have sex. Demon physiology makes it painful for me when I am pregnant. It will be about one month until we have sex again. I think I will be fine, I’m not sure about Fane though. He was very anxious for our bonding night. 

“We should go see how Bash and Brisa are doing later.” Fane said from the closet.

“That’s a good idea. Let me get ready then we can go find their new den.” 

I took a gold pencil and a black pencil from the first shelf. I lined my eyes with a thin black line just over my lashes lifting up at the outside of my eye. I drew another black line a few millimeters over the first one. Between the two lines I put a line of small gold dots. I put the pencils back and found some dark blue shimmer powder and dusted it over my hair. The powder added depth to my hair and made it look like it was waving and flowing through water. I put gold cream on my lips. I got a gold headband and bangles out of my box. One of the bangles had a space for the child charm bracelet to fit into so the metals wouldn’t clash.

I walked into the closet and pulled out some black ballet flats and a gold belt that draped over my hips. 

Hey Fane, do you have some shoes?

No but I am fine with bare feet.

Ok, but don’t come crying to me when you cut your feet on something.

I’m in the kitchen. There was a ground beat growing behind one of the stalagmites. I pulled it up and sliced off one of the tubers for us to eat.

Ok I’ll be there in a minute.

I went down the tunnel to the reception room and down the living tunnel into the kitchen. Fane was standing at the hot surface frying the tuber with some spices and linn seed oil. It smelled so good I immediately started drooling. I went over to the dish cupboard and pulled out two plated and some glasses. I put the plates on the table and went over to the sink to get some water.

“Do you know where Bash made their new den?” I asked Fane. 

“No but we can find it. Or you can ask him or Brisa.” He replied.

“I suppose. Do you think Brisa is carrying yet?”

“If she’s not already she will be soon. Bash was telling me yesterday how energetic Brisa is.”

“You shouldn’t pry into other peoples business like that. But that doesn’t surprise me. She has always been a wild one.” I chided with a small chuckle.

“Can you feel the life of our child yet my love?” he asked me.

“Not as of right now but I should be able to in the next day or two.”

“The food is ready. Come and get some.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabina

After our meal I contacted Brisa to get direction to her and Bash’s new den. She showed me the mountain it is in and how to get to the actual den through the maze of tunnels and passages. Bash found a cave system in an extinguished fire mountain and made some of the fire tubes bigger so he and Brisa could have a good, protected home. 

Fane and I walked out of the forest that surrounds our den and when we reached a clearing we took off into the air. It only took us a few minutes to see the mountain. I have always been considered a fast flyer, even though I am much smaller then the others. I decided to test Fane a bit to see if he could keep up. I started increasing my speed by small amounts. He kept up with me just fine. In the last 5 or so minutes of our flight I was reaching my top speeds but fane looked like he was taking a stroll through a green meadow. I never realized how much stronger he is compared to everyone else.

How did you get so strong?

How did you my love? You are much stronger then I thought you would be based on your wingspan.

I was born early. There was a complication during mother’s pregnancy. I was only inside of her for 3 weeks instead of 4. None of my systems were damaged but the stress of being born before I was ready stunted my growth. The doctors who came to check on me said that my stature probably wont be passed on to my children and that if I had been full term I would be as tall as the rest of my family. I think I was supposed to be born a very strong demon and kept that strength.

That makes a lot of sense. I think its because my mother spelled me when she left me.

We reached the mountain and I found the correct opening to enter. We landed on the small out cropping and walked into the tunnel. The walls were made of glass and had rivulets of firewater through small tubes in the glass. The firewater cast a flickering glow over the entire cave. The cave went back about 10 yards then split into two branches. Brisa told me that the branch on the left led to a pit with spikes at the bottom and an extreme gravitational field. We took the right tunnel and it came to a room with 5 other tunnels going off of it. The directions told me to go down the second tunnel to the left of the door we just came out of. The other tunnels all lead back to this room. The tunnel we take slants down very steeply. Eventually the tunnel angles down so much that stair like formations start popping up. The firewater rivulets in the walls start to get more condensed and soon we are completely surrounded.

After we go down deep into the mountain the tunnel starts evening out. The firewater starts shining with a golden light. Brisa and bash must have charmed it to do that. Normally it glows a soft aqua with hints of silver. The tunnel widens into a cavern with a door directly across from us. The door is made of gold and refracts the light the firewater gives off. Fane grabs my hand and we walk over to the door. We are within 3 feet of it when it bursts open and Brisa comes running out.

“I have a secret!!!” she chimed while squeezing the breath out of me.

“Cant breath B, let me go.” I exhaled with whatever air was left in my lungs. She immediately let ma go and took a small step back her hands folded behind her. Fane grabbed my hand again. I gave it a little squeeze, letting him know I was alright. I could feel the tension rolling off of him, he was about to remove Brisa from me just as she was letting go.

It’s all right Fane she wasn’t going to hurt me.

I know I couldn’t control it. I’m sorry.

“Sorry Bina. Guess what my secret is. I love the new addition to your eyes. They are even more striking now then they were before.” Brisa apologized sheepishly but with a surprising glint in her eye.

“Is it about your knew den? Fane and I would rely like to come in.” I replied.

“No it’s not that, but of course you can come in. Bash is in our room getting dressed. He’ll be out in a minute.”

“Would you like anything to eat or drink?” Brisa asked me at the same time as fane was asking if I wanted to sit down. Their voices got all tangled in my head. It is strange, it has never happened to me before.

“Wait a second please I cant hear you when your both talking at once. My ears don’t work at the same speed as my mind speak so please repeat your questions out loud.” I said testily.

Sorry they both said at the same time. Then they laughed, I glowered.

“Are you alright my love?” Fane asked me when he saw the dark look on my face.

“I’m fine! Why do you think I’m not?” I demanded.

“Well for one your sending out bursts of sparks and your hair has come alive.” Said Brisa drily.

“And another thing is that you shifted into your beast form.” Finished Fane.

I stopped cold. I looked down at my hands the bangles I had put on this morning had all broken off and my child bracelet had expanded to fit around my now larger wrist. My fingers were longer and my nails sharper. I sat down at the chair Fane conjured and quickly shrank back down to my normal tiny self. Fane came up behind me and rested his warm hand on my back.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. There were to many voices going at once.”

“There were only two of us talking to you.” Brisa said cautiously.

“No there were 4 voices, yours Brisa, outside my head and three inside my head. Of the three inside I only recognized one, yours Fane. The other two, I hadn’t heard before. They weren’t making sense. They were talking to each other in small sounds like a baby burges mewling.”

“Do you think… Sabina you are wearing your child charm bracelet already! I have mine too, look.” Brisa exclaimed.

“When did it happen?” I asked excitedly.

“Sabina that is a private question.” Fane cautioned.

“Thanks Fane but it’s ok. It happened last night. This morning the bracelet locked in place. I’ve been trying it on since the first time.” Brisa replied.

“Our babies are the same age. I might be hearing them.”

“You said they were talking to each other. How is that possible my love?” pondered Fane.

“Well my mother said that sometimes I projected my thoughts some how. Maybe one of our babies is a spirit user.”

“My mother said that sometimes she could hear me babbling inside her.” Came Bash’s input from a side tunnel off the kitchen.

“Brisa, could you hear the babies when they were overwhelming me?” I asked Brisa.

“No I couldn’t. Does that mean that the Spirit baby is yours?”

“Yes I think it does.”

“Would you like a tour of the other caverns?”

“Of course we would. Come my love.” Was Fane’s reply.

Brisa and Bash showed us around the tunnel systems the first tunnel leads to the main bedroom, bathroom, and closet. I showed Brisa an image of our set of rooms and she said that her setup was basically the same except that the majority of the metal in the cavern is gold and the color scheme is warmer.

The next tunnel leads to the children’s rooms. They are not furbished and have room for movement. There are five rooms off that tunnel. The next tunnel leads to 4 half bathrooms and 3 full bathrooms each with two showers.

The fourth tunnel leads to a living room. The living room has a few toys and a display case there is a well in the wall covered over with glass. There is firewater filling the well and finsies swimming around it. The finsies had the most elaborate flippers and colors. Most of them were some shade of red or they were gold. One of them was pure gold and had a ruby star on its side.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabina

The day after our visit with Brisa and Bash we went to visit my momma and dad. They had a surprise for me too. It seams like all the people around me were getting pregnant. Area and Alek were a day ahead of Brisa and I, and my mother a day behind. It would only be an few more weeks then we would all have our first babies of this cycle. My mother remembered the note Bash sent with the bonding dress and demanded a full explanation. It took almost all day but finally we explained all about what happened in the pit and all that Bash told us and all that we learned by ourselves.

Everyday we go over to see Brisa and Bash or they come to see us and everyday I can hear my baby getting stronger. The babbling between my and Brisa’s baby was getting louder and they communicated from farther and farther apart. Every once in a while I could hear mothers baby and more often then that but still les then Brisa’s.

The time seams to pass so quickly. Brisa and I have matching bellies now. We have about a week left. Fane made some clothes for me that would slide over the bump. The dresses he made me were made of a soft cool fabric that flowed from my toes to over my belly. The top of the dress covered me and was held on by a sash that I tied behind my neck. Some of them are black or grey and some of them are different shades of blue. He made a few for Brisa as well except hers are mostly red or metal colored. 

Fane and I spend our days after our visits with Brisa and Bash exploring the forest around our den and practicing with the magic we got from our bonding. I discovered that I could conjure small things and use the more simple elemental magic’s. I could create small flames and call light showers. The wind is the easiest I could make whirlwinds and could create a cushion of air underneath me and lift my self off the ground without using my wings. Earth is the hardest, I can force small tremors through the ground but they are tiny and fane can’t feel them when he stands 20 feet away. Fane discovered that he can reach into my mind without my help. We tried it with Brisa and Bash but he could only get vague impressions of their feelings and thoughts.

***

“Only a few more days my love. How are you feeling?” Fane asked me three days before I am due.

“How do you think I’m feeling.” I sniped back.

“I’d say a little touchy. What’s wrong Love?”

“I’m sorry for being so cross, it’s just that I haven’t slept well in days and I am as big as a Nork.” 

A Nork is like a horse except a lot bigger and faster and toxic… so yeah this is pretty much my life right now. My pregnancy is a lot harder on me since I am so much smaller then normal. My belly looks much larger then it actually is. Fane has to make my clothes bigger every day and more often then not I sleep in the cool bathing pool. My temperature has risen almost 10 degrees and it feels good to sleep somewhere I don’t have to support my own weight. The pools are enchanted to keep me safe so I don’t drown when I am sleeping. Fane is good about keeping me company.

“You are beautiful, there is nothing more appealing then seeing you so big.” He fawned.

“You are so full of it. Your luck I can’t get up without your help or I’d be over there right now. Oh weight I can get up by my self! You’d better run magic man.” And with that we were off. I used my air magic to push myself up off the blanket we were sitting on for our picnic   
and ran after my meanie. 

“You’ll have to speed up my love. That extra body you are carrying around is making you sl…”

Fane froze, like literally. I stretch out my senses to look for possible threats. There aren’t any other demons around and I couldn’t find any hypnosis bugs. I ran up to Fane and touched his arm.

“Fane. FANE!! Can you hear me? Please my mate stop scaring me. Please.” I begged, tears streaming out of my eyes.

“ow. Wait how did you get over here so fast, and why are you crying? What is it that has happened to you my love?” he asked.

“You have been frozen in place for more then 20 minutes. I didn’t know what was going on. I didn’t know how to fix it. It was like that time in the pit when I took everyone over.” I wailed, the tears starting up again.

“Oh hush now. It’s alright, I’m fine. There is nothing to worry about.” He soothed me.

I is sowry. I didn mean it momma. I jus twied to help

I saw the words more then I herd them. I look at Fane, his eyes are as round as I imagine mine are.

“Was that the Baby my love? It did not sound like you.”

“I cannot project my words like that anymore. I used to do it when I was small before I could talk. It was how I communicated until I was a month and a half. I haven’t done it since then.” I replied astounded.

Baby are you talking to your daddy and me?

Yes momma. I is sowry. I didn mean it momma.

I know baby. You were just trying to help me weren’t you my lovely.

Yes momma. Just twiing to help Momma. Twiing to help momma catch daddy.

Well I appreciate the help little one. I’m not sure if daddy liked it though. I caught him. We won the game.

Yes you did though I don’t think it is fair that you have a helper my love. Tell me baby what do we sound like to you?

Tinkle Chimes. Wind. Flowers. Dwip Dwop. Splish Splash In Da Bath. Momma is light floaty, daddy is stwong keeps momma down. Safe. Mine.

Yes lovely all yours. All our love for you my baby.

Well, you may have to share your momma with me baby.

Otay. That is otay. I wove you.

We love you baby. Always and forever. Its time for sleep. You must be tired using all that power. Go to sleep my lovely.

Yes go to sleep little one. You can talk to momma tomorrow, ok?

Otay.

“My love, this is amazing! Baby is definitely a spirit user.” Fane whispered excitedly.

“I know! Why are we whispering?”

“I don’t know.” He responded in a normal tone.

“You goof. Lets go inside. Its time for us to go to bed too.”

“Alright my love.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabina

Brisa and I are due tomorrow. We’ve been over at Area’s all day. My mother is here as well as another woman who is due in the next week. Fane, Bash, Alek and my father went out on a hunt yesterday so they wouldn’t be in the way during the births. Area is in her cool bathing pool getting ready to push. She has been in labor for about an hour. It should be anytime now. Our children will be born able to sit up, it is easier for mothers to carry them in flight if they can support their own heads.

***

Area had one of the easiest labors my mother and the other woman, whose name I learned is Toma, said they had ever seen. I fed some of my energy into her during the labor and that seemed to make her stronger. I had to draw upon Fane a bit but he said it was ok and he has so much more energy then I do. It took about 20 minutes and then Area and Alek are blessed with a beautiful baby girl. After the labor I healed Area and speed along her recovery. The baby is not a spirit or magic user so they wont know what to name her for an week. She is a dusky grey color a little darker then Alek. The little hair she has on her tiny head and down her legs and back is pure bottomless black. She has an adorable little nose and darling lips. Her eyes are as black as her hair as is normal for babies. Her wings are still folded up fully retracted, her tail tightly wrapping around Areas’ wrist. Mother hands the baby to me and I dry her off and wrap her in soft swaddling clothes. Then after Area has had time to recover and dry off and get into her bed, I hand her baby back to her and the baby latches onto Areas’ breast.

Area is sitting on the bed naked under the covers holding her swaddled baby to her breast when the men walk in, Alek first. They stop off at the kitchen to deposit the food they brought back for Area. Mother drapes a sheet over Area to cover her. Alek walks over to the bed and sits beside his mate peeking at his baby daughter.

I move over to Fane’s side take his hand. The vibes Alek and Area are putting out are the sweetest I have ever felt and have to block them out a little to keep my head about me. Then Toma starts screaming. The men hurry out of the den leaving Alek and Area on the bed. After giving Alek strict instructions on how to care for Area, the Brisa. My mother and I pick Toma up in the sling we use to carry the laboring mothers and we quickly move over to her den. Her mate looks longingly behind him as he flies away with the other men to find food for Toma to eat after the delivery. Tomas’ labor and delivery go pretty much the same way as Areas. They seems to take a little longer and be a little harder on her. I am getting tired and cant channel as much energy into her as I did Area but I still manage to heal her most of the way. 

Mother waits till Tomas’ mate comes back to leave. I head, with Brisa, to her den and mother will come over after and bring one other woman with her. Brisas’ labor will be first so we will stay at her house until it happens then mother and I will fly back to my den for my turn. Then by that time there are going to be two more women to help mother with her labor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fane

The men and I will be hunting for the next week. Every time one of our mates has her baby we go to stay with her for the rest of the time until her next labor in three months. We have to hunt a lot because as others all of what our mates would normally consume goes to our children so they need to eat twice as much as normal.

So far Alek and Temar, Tomas’ mate, have left our party. Another male named Geovan has joined. Tonight we will stay in the tunnels around Brisa and Bash’s den. We will have to protect Brisa until the labor because there are creatures in hell that like to eat unborn children but only in the hours before labor. Today we will hunt in the tunnels surrounding the den. It is time for us to rest now. I brush against Sabina and babies minds and slowly drift off to sleep, still semi aware of my surroundings, and with one toe in Sabina’s mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabina

I wake up to Brisa’s screams. I look over to the other side of the bed. She is sitting up in bed holding her stomach.

“Come dear. Lets get you in the pool. Hot or cold, which do you prefer?” my mother asked her.

“Hot, please Eris. Help me.” Brisa screamed.

“Sabina, get over here and help her into the hot pool. Contact Fane and tell him to stay around. He may need to come in to help you channel your energy. Tell him to get Bash far, far away. You will need Fane’s energy for this one. It is going to be hard on Brisa. Fire demons tend to have a harder time with birthing. Be ready. It will start any time.”

I herd her love don’t worry. Bash and the other men are gone. I am in the bedroom just outside the bathroom.

Good, come into the bathroom. I will have to take your sight but I can guide you into the correct position.

Alright. I’m coming now.

I took Fane’s sight and lead him into the bathroom. Mother is in the water with Brisa and I am kneeling at her head both my hands over her hair. I directed Fane to come over to me and sit behind me so I could lean on him. He wrapped his hands over my belly wrested his head on mine. The woman mother brought, Gia I think, gasped. I quickly slipped inside her mind and saw that Fane’s eyes are completely black with just the gold dot in the middle. 

All of a sudden Brisa stopped screaming but started moaning. A low mournful sound that sent shivers down my spine. Fane’s hands started rubbing circles over my belly.

“You have to bring her back Sabina. Feed her as much energy as you can while saving some for yourself.” Mother commanded.

“Take mine if you need.” Said Gia.

“Thanks.” I called back.

I braced myself and started feeding Brisa energy. Almost immediately she stopped moaning and came back to us. I was taking energy from Gia first. Soon I took as much as was safe from her and Brisa wasn’t even close to done yet. I left Gia and she immediately collapsed. I started in on Fane. As soon as I started draining him I realized that he hadn’t eaten after the two draining’s yesterday. I took as much as I was willing from him and fed all of that into Brisa.

“You’re doing great Brisa. Just a little longer.” My mother encouraged. “She’s going to need more Bina.”

“I’ll do as much as I can.” I replied tensely.

I put as much energy into Brisa from the other two as I dared then I filled her up on mine. I pushed as much of my energy as I could. Finally the labor is over. In my mothers’ arms is a teeny tiny little baby. She had pitch-black skin like Bash’s and pure white hair on her head, back and legs. Her lips are white and the nose long and thin. She opens her eyes and they are blacker then any I have ever seen. You could get lost in those eyes. I stopped looking at the baby and focused on healing Brisa. It won’t take nearly as energy to heal her but I worried that I wont have gotten enough back to survive my own labor. I concentrated on knitting Brisa’s skin back together and shrinking her stomach back to normal and erasing all the stretch marks.

Mother has gotten the baby dry and clothed. And Brisa is awake and getting into her bed. I am still sitting beside the pool leaning against Fane. I feel myself start to get lighter.

“Sabina my love calm down. Brisa is fine. Put yourself back upright on the ground.” Fane gently pulled me out of my trance.

“Come see my baby Bina.” Brisa called from the bedroom. I walked down the hall to the bed and sat down beside her.

“She is beautiful. Congratulations.” I told her, my eyelids growing heavy.

“Thank you Bina. I owe you one. Hey are you ok?”

“My love are you ok? Sabina talk to me.”

HELP US DADDY. HELP!

Please Fane, help us.

“Sabina… stupid girl. Fane you have to fly her to your den as fast as you can. She used up too much of her own energy. She is going into labor.” I dimly herd my mother say.

Stay momma, please.

I will baby. I promise.

I felt Fane pick me up and run out of the tunnels. In the back of my mind I realized that he must have called Bash and the other man to go to Brisa.

That’s right my love, I got Geovan to help your mother fly as fast as us. His mate will be coming after us.

Then I felt it, the pain. It was excruciating. I couldn’t make a sound. I felt Fane circling lower and lower. He landed in an unfamiliar clearing. There is a pool in the middle of the clearing. I head two other demons landing behind us. My foggy brain barely recognizes my mother and another male.

“Why did you stop!” my mother yelled.

“I had to. She is fading.” Fane replied.

I love you fane. Please take care of baby.

No you have to stay.

Stay momma. Momma promised. She promised daddy.

I know she did baby. I will try to save her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fane

“Hurry Fane we have to get her in the water.” Eris yelled at me. I felt a tugging on my arm and looked up into the frantic eyes of Sabina’s mother. Mutely I moved over to the pool and slipped beneath the surface. Eris came in with me and placed her hands under Sabina.

“Sabina is barely alive. We will have to cut the baby from her if we want to save them both. Sabina isn’t strong enough to push.” Eris informed me.

“Ok, what do I have to do?”

“You have to shift, and we will discuss this later. You have to cut the skin over the bump. Float her on top of the water and use your claws cut from just below her sternum to her belly button and from their make a cut to both her hips. Pull back the skin and muscle and locate her uterus, the sack the baby is in.”

“Got it.” I replied.

“You have to do this quickly. They don’t have much time left. Now you have to ever so gently cut open the babies sack. Good, can you lift the baby out now?”

“Yes.”

“Geovan get over here and wrap this baby up as fast as you can. We need to keep her warm. Now fane, you have to start feeding your energy into Sabina. I don’t care if she hasn’t taught you yet. Just act on your instinct.”

Eris left her hands on Sabina’s back and I could feel the transfer of energy she was controlling. She said to act on my instincts so I closed all the cuts I made and bent to press my forehead to my loves. I tried to picture a river flowing between us. My energy flowing into her.

Come back to me my love. Our baby is safe. Come back.

Fane? It so nice and warm here. You should come see.

Her voice is fading. I can’t let this happen. I call on the magic. I dig all the way down to the bottom of the pit. If there isn’t enough energy here there is not enough energy anywhere. In the back of my mind I realize that a am no longer standing in the waist deep water. I am walking on top of it. There is a tornado forming over my head, fire ringing the pond, rocks building up under me. She can’t die. I just found her. She can’t! I pilled her upright pressing out diamonds together.

“you can’t die. You can’t die. You Can’t Die. You Can’t Die! YOU CANT DIE!! I WONT LET YOU!”

All of a sudden all of the elements I was calling on just stopped. Then they all fell. And the most amazing thing happened. The spirit of all of the things I was controlling were still standing. They all ruched towards us at the same time. I closed my eyes fully preparing for them to hit us. When they didn’t I opened my eyes and was staring right into Sabina’s very much alive eyes. I let out a whoop of joy and hugged her close to my body. Slowly we drifted back to the ground. Sabina immediately turned towards Geovan and ran for our baby. I am right behind her and make it to her just as she is reaching the baby.

“Give me my baby! I want her. Give me her.” She commanded.

“Alright. Fane remind me to never get between a super charged mother and her child when we get back wont you, like for real. Your mate is scary bro.” Geovan nervously chuckled.

I growled at him but thanked him all the same.

“Don’t mention it man. I’m going to go now. See you some time I guess.”

“For real thanks. Couldn’t have done it without you.” I told him.

“Thank you Geovan. Good luck with your mate. If you leave now you will meat her in about 3 minutes.” Said Sabina.

“Thanks Mrs. Lady. Good luck with your kid. Bye.”

“Hey mum where’s dad?” Sabina asked her mother.

“He stayed back to help Bash handle Brisa. She kinda went crazy when you went into labor. Do you have any scars on your tum?”

“No I don’t have any scars on my ‘Tum’.” Sabina informed her mother. “Why would I?” 

“This is not the discussion to have here. Fane take my daughter back to your home and explain to her all the things that have happened tonight. You did well. Oh and don’t let her fly.” Eris turned to fly away. “Oh and make sure she gets enough to eat and drink. And led her sleep. And no sex for one more day. Don’t give me that look missy, I know how you got pregnant.”

“Yes ma’am.” I replied smiling down at Sabina.

“Good bye mum.”

“It’s so weird. Your mother looks just a few years older then you, but she’s so much older.”

“I know it’s kinda freaky sometimes.” Sabina said smiling up at me. “Lets go home.”

“That sounds good.” I told her. “Hold on tight to baby.”

And with that I picked her up and flew off towards home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabina

Fane picked me up and held me like a baby the same way I am holding our little one. The child is sleeping contently in my arms. She was born asleep and has stayed that way. In no time at all Fane is flying over our forest and finding the entrance to our den. He set me down in the clearing and pulled open the door for me. I walked down the stairs carefully trying not to drop baby. When we got inside Fane picked me back and gently walked me down to our room.

“I can walk by my self you know. You don’t have to carry me.” I gently informed him.

“You are carrying the most precious gift in the world, and have carried it for the last month. Let me carry you my love.”

“Alright. Lets go then. I need to wash and feed baby, and put her to bed.”

Fane picked up the pace and when we got to our room he gently placed me on the bed.

“You stay here love. I will bring some water ant cloths to you.”

Fane ran into the bathroom and I heard him looking around for a bowl to put the water in. finally he gave up and just conjured one up with some soft cloths and a swaddling blanket for when I am done cleaning baby. He came back into the room after filling the bowl and set the bowl on the table beside the bed and came to sit beside me. he handed me a nightgown and I put it on. I sat back against the pillows and lay baby down in front of me and she opened her eyes and our hypothesis was confirmed. Her eyes are the same as mine. They have silver swirls in them as I expected as our first-born and a gold dot showing she was ours. When Geovan grabbed our baby he wrapped her in the discarded skirt of my dress. I slowly unwrapped baby. First I saw her perfect little arms and then her feet. I cleaned her feet and arms. I unwrapped her abdomen and washed her tummy and back. Then I unwrapped the rest of her.

“Ummm… Fane what’s this?” I asked kinda confused.

“I believe our little princess is a little prince. We have a demoni son my love.” He replied astounded. “I didn’t think we would need to use the boys rooms so soon.”

“Could you change the color of that blanket to blue please Fane?”

“Of course I can. What should we name him?”

“We never thought of boys names. You pick.”

“Do you like Sasha?”

“That is a wonderful. I love it.” I cooed.

“Sasha it is then. Our beautiful boy. You did well my love.”

“Yes we did my baby. We did perfectly. Good baby.”

He is beautiful. His skin is pure white and he has white hair with one black patch on his head in the front just to the left. I flipped him over on to his stomach and saw a small black diamond on his right shoulder. He also has a small light grey dotted spiral flower covering his left hip like the one on my back. He is the cutest little baby ever. His tail is the same gray as the flower on his hip, fading to white at the base. Fane took the bowl and cloths put them back in the bathroom. I put the cloth diaper on him and wrapped the swaddling blanket around him, then lifted him to my breast. His little cheek is warm against my chest, he latches on to my breast and the pressure I had been feeling for days immediately started to ease. 

“Do your breasts feel better mow my love. Has the pressure eased?” Fane asked me.

“Yes it’s all better now. I’m very hungry though could you maybe get me something to eat please?”

“Of course love, let me see if we have anything in the cupboards.”

“Thank you. I’ll stay here with Sasha. He is hungry too.”

I sat back in the bed, snuggled Sasha closer to me and pulled the covers over both of us. Sasha slipped a hand out of his blankets and placed it over my sternum. His tiny little hand is so warm, it’s like a little ember. He smell so good, like baking flower and soft soap and baby. He fell asleep still sucking on me, he is so peaceful. I fell asleep just as Fane is walking in.

“Are you alright my love?” he asks me.

“Yes. It’s just that he fell asleep. He is so beautiful and he fell asleep. He is ours and he fell asleep.” I mumbled still semi sleeping.

“How about you eat a little then we can both go to sleep. Does that sound good?” he said as he gently lifted me up on the pillows. “Hand me Sasha love then I can give you your food.”

“NO. I want my baby. Let me keep him please.” I wailed. I think I am dreaming. Someone wants to put my baby in the pit. I can’t let them put my baby in the pit.

“It’s ok. I wont take him away from you. Sabina you have to wake up. I wont take Sasha away from you. You just need to wake up. Wake up my love.” I herd Fane through my hazy dream state.

Wake up love. I wont let anyone take Sasha away from you. He is right there still on your chest. You just have to hold him, look at him. He is right there. Don’t worry.

“What’s going on?” I ask him confused.

“You were dreaming love. I think you were dreaming that someone came to take Sasha away. You know that I would never let that happen right?”

I looked down at Sasha snuggled against my breast. He is smiling slightly in his sleep. I gently brushed my conscious against his and saw the beautiful colors he dreams. The shapes and lights I saw made me inexplicitly happy. Then the faces start showing up. Predominantly mine and Fane’s but there are also faces that he shouldn’t know. Brisa’s baby is the second most seen, then Brisa and Bash, then Area and Alek and their baby, then my mother.

Fane come see what Sasha is dreaming. He is amazing. He pulled all of these faces out of our minds.

Fane slipped into Sasha’s mind as well though only skimming the surface.

You’re right. He is astounding. Come on, it is time for you to eat.

Yes, yes I know. What did you make me?

I cooked up some bulsh back for you.

Thanks.

I slipped out of Sasha’s mind and took the plate of meat out of Fane’s hand. I shifted Sasha so I am holding him in the crook of my arm and put the plate on my leg. Fane comes to sit beside me again. I take a piece of the food and put it in my mouth. It is cooked perfectly and simply melts when it hits my tongue. 

“This is so good! Thank you.”

I finish up the food and set the plate on my bedside table. Fane pulled the blankets up over us and I slouch down onto the pillows pulling Sasha closer to my tummy. Turning on my side I curled around Sasha. Fane turned laying on his side facing me on the other side of Sasha. We fell asleep like that.


End file.
